


Family-conscious

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, stephen strange has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: There are days when Peter is not quite like... Peter.  When he looks sad and haunted like that, Stephen and Tony know they have to do something to make him happy again.





	Family-conscious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second drabble for my advent calendar challenge. I'm trying to go for 24 drabbles, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up with this amount *lol* There will be mostly Tony-pairings. IronStrange and Stony are my OTPs, but I might give others a try too. 
> 
> This is Stephen/Tony/Peter centric. Supreme family ♥

There are days when Peter is not quite like... Peter. Stephen notices. And he knows Tony notices too. They don't talk about it with each other, they don't need to, because they know.

Stephen is not the most sensitive guy in the universe, he knows that. Tony is better in reading others’ emotions. But it is pretty easy to tell that something is off. They know they have to react to Peter's issues.

Normally they are both the type to just voice a problem. Spit it out. Ask directly. But in this case they both go for a different approach. Sometimes when Peter looks scared and haunted, Stephen asks for his help in something important. He asks him for advice, carefully not to make him feel suspicious. Things like Do you think Tony would like if I'd get him this or that for his birthday?

Peter loves being asked for advice. Especially when it's about Tony.

Funny that Stephen didn't realize first that Tony went for a similar approach. It only dawns on him one night when Tony snuggles against Stephen on the sofa and they watch a weird Sci-Fi movie. Peter joined them, but isn't talking much, not even commenting on the weird special effects.

"Can't we go for a trip tomorrow?" Tony asks all of a sudden.

Stephen blinks. "A trip?"

"Yeah," Tony muses. "I'm feeling under the weather."

"Really?" When Tony looks at him, raising his eyebrows, Stephen understands. "I see. What do you wanna do? Something relaxing?"

"No way," Tony mumbles. "I want to go someplace fun... with action. I need to get some action, not get anymore tired"

Peter looks at them, apparently they have caught his interest. "Like an amusement park?" he asks.

Tony doesn't take the bait immediately. "Hm, not sure. Isn't that boring?"

"Not at all," Peter explains. "They have a new roller-coaster there."

"I'm not driving the roller-coaster," Stephen intervenes.

"Oh, is that so?" Tony grins. "Now I wanna go!" He turns to Peter. "Pete, you are going to lead us around!"

Peter nods. He looks happier all of a sudden.

~~~

"This is not a solution," Stephen moans, rubbing his head. They came back from a long day at the amusement park. Peter went to sleep already, exhausted but content, while he and Tony retreated to their bedroom.

Tony rubs his back. "Still feeling sick?" He looks worried. "You shouldn't have taken that roller-coaster with Peter."

"I couldn't let you take all the stupid rides. And I thought I could handle it." Stephen sighs, trying to stop his hands from shaking. He is an idiot. He should have known, as a doctor he should have known that taking a roller-coaster would remind him of his accident and rip open old wounds.

Tony strokes through his hair softly, before he takes Stephen's face between his hands, massaging his temples slightly. "Come," he says softly. "I'll get you some water and something against the headache, and proper food."

"Don't be so cute," Stephen manages to tease.

Tony chuckles softly, placing a kiss against Stephen's cheek. "I got myself the best man possible," he says.

Hearing these words erases the awful experience with the roller-coaster again, Stephen thinks. and having Tony look after him now and try to spoil him does help even further.

~~~

"The amusement park is definitely not my thing," Stephen says an hour later when he feels better again. He is lying in their bed, on his back, having Tony next to him, snuggled against him.

"If it helps, I hated it too." Tony chuckles. "Too loud. All the cheap food. Wasn't even good. And the long lines, although we had fast lane tickets."

"Yeah, never had such an awful burger before."

Tony sighs. "This is not a solution," he says all of a sudden.

Stephen turns his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just thinking... it's been a year now that Peter is back, and his wounds are healing so slowly. If we don't find a solution soon, we need to get help from a professional." Tony pauses. "I can't believe I'm saying that."

Stephen twists some strands of Tony's hair between his fingers before brushing through it. "Do you have an idea?"

"I need to think this through further. For now... no drastic decisions anymore, okay?"

"Fine with me," Stephen agrees.

~~~

Tony doesn't talk about it again, and Stephen knows him well enough not to ask countless questions. He knows Tony is still weighing all their options and trying to come up with something that will help them all.

It's almost a month later that Tony is late for dinner, although he told them he would be there in time. He just writes Stephen a message. Had to pick up something on my way.

"What's he doing?" Peter complains impatiently. "I want to eat! I'm starving!"

"It's not possible for you to starve now," Stephen answers pragmatically. "You had lunch and a snack."

"But I'm hungry."

"Well, you can eat," Stephen tells him. "I will wait for Tony so that he doesn't need to eat alone."

"No, I'm not going to be that jerk," Peter pouts. "I want to eat with Tony too."

"Then have a snack now and eat with us later," Stephen suggests.

The idea seems to sit well with Peter because he nods eagerly and heads to the kitchen.

~~~

"Sorry for being late." The door to the Sanctum screeches slightly when being opened. But before Stephen or Peter can say anything, greet Tony or ask questions, a huge fluff-ball runs past Tony. The fluff-ball first circles around Stephen, then Peter, then it hunts its own tail, leaving a trail of drool on the ground.

Peter literally drops everything he was holding in his hands and kneels down next to the dog. "Who is that?" He asks breathlessly.

"That's Pumpkin," Tony explains, raising his hands in defense when both Peter and Stephen stare at him. "Don't judge me for his name. I didn't choose it. Pumpkin belonged to an old friend. He is moving to Europe soon and can't take Pumpkin along. He needs a new home."

Stephen stares at Tony for a moment, before his mouth drops open.

"He is not looking for a home anymore," Peter says with finality in his voice. "I'll be looking after him."

Tony blinks. "You?"

Oh, he is so convincing. Stephen has to fight the urge not to strangle him for keeping this a secret from him.

"Yes, I will look after him," Peter tells him, his eyes going wide. "Please, let me keep him! I promise I will do everything. I'll take him on a walk and play with him. I promise."

Peter looks at the both of them, eyes wide and hopeful, and he looks so happy and joyful, and so young like the kid he actually is, that Stephen doesn't have the heart to say no. "Fine," he says with a sigh.

"Okay," Tony agrees. "But I trust you to do your job!"

"YES!" Peter exclaims and tugs Pumpkin along to the salon.

Stephen turns to look at Tony. "You, Mister, are not off the hook!"

"Oh, I like it when you talk like that," Tony smirks.

Stephen is not ready to give in just yet. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure if it will work out. And I literally just had the idea yesterday." Tony pauses. "I was thinking for weeks now... how Peter needs a task, you know, something he can do, only he, and how it would help him to look after someone. And when I met my friend at the business meeting yesterday..."

"...you took your chance," Stephen concludes.

Tony looks at him thoughtfully. "Are you mad at me?"

"Only a bit."

"I can live with that," Tony grins. "You are hot when you are mad."

Before Stephen can retort anything, Wong stomps into the room. "What the hell have you been thinking Stephen, for allowing that monster in here!?"

Stephen sighs. "Don't be dramatic, Wong."

"Dramatic!? That fur-ball just peed against the cauldron!"

"I'm cleaning everything up," Peter's voice comes from the salon. "Don't worry."

"You are not even a dog person," Wong complains. "Heck, you aren't an animal person at all."

Stephen peeks into the salon, seeing Peter kneel on the floor and petting Pumpkin. He looks happy. So happy. Tony wanted to give him the responsibility of looking after a living being, being there for someone. Pets heal their humans, he knows that.

"It's fine, Wong. I changed my mind about pets." He squeezes Tony's hand slightly. "We've clearly been missing a dog here."

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the fight with Thanos. Let's imagine everything went well and it's all cookies and butterflies. 
> 
> Somehow I knew I had to write something with a dog getting on Wong's nerves and peeing against something important *lol* 
> 
> As always comments and feedback are appreciated ♥


End file.
